


Day 5: Road trip + Reunion

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: DaiSugaWeek2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSugaWeek2018, M/M, day 5: road trip/reunion, slight angst but happy ending ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: “Good night.” Suga adds, closing his eyes and shifts away. With his eyes close, maybe he can imagine that Daichi is concerned about him.crossposted on Tumblr!





	Day 5: Road trip + Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> so I wanted to write a short fiction but it grew to this like, supposing slow burn but not quite 10K words slow burn so uh yeah mini slow burn???

Suga is, and never was, an outdoor person. 

But still, he can’t say no to a road trip, especially not one that Hinata went out of his way to organise. It was summer break, and Suga had decided to return to Miyagi for a family visit when Hinata called him up and asking if he’d been interested for a road trip. 

“It’ll be fun! And it’s been a while since we’ve met!” Hinata had said over the phone, voice still cheery even after hitting puberty. Suga is reminded of that when he pulls his luggage to their designated meeting place, and sees Hinata who immediately bounds over to him, crushing him in a hug. Suga wheezes, but his smile doesn’t fade as Hinata beams at him. “Suga san! You came!!” 

“Stop that you boke! You’re crushing him.” Ah, Suga thinks: this gruff voice is familiar too, watching Kageyama, who had trailed behind Hinata the moment the other male moved, just in time to yank his boyfriend away from potentially suffocating Suga to death. As Hinata and Kageyama bickers, Suga lugs his luggage to put it near where the rest of the former Karasuno are. Yamaguchi comes up to him the moment he is spotted, the once soft spoken pinch server now less shy as well as sporting a few piercings and hair tied up in a ponytail, enveloping Suga in a hug. Next to Yamaguchi is Tsukishima, who silently nods his greetings. Behind the blonde are Tanaka and Noya, boisterous as ever while Asahi wearily tries to placate the two, before Ennoshita intervenes with a quick rap to their heads. Kinoshita and Narita cheers on their friend, as Kiyoko and Yachi consult a paper map, a serious aura in contrast to the rest of the group. Suga chews down his inner cheek when he notices who’s missing.

“Hey!! Sorry I’m late!” Another familiar voice cuts in after Suga’s realisation, and he watches basically the four boisterous underclassmen turn as one to the latecomer, running almost comically as they tackle their former captain. 

“Daichi san!!!!” 

The man laughs, tanned and looking every bit of an adult Suga isn’t, as he easily accept the tackles like it’s nothing. Suga wills his traitorous heart not to squeeze, after all the things that had happened, instead smiling pleasantly as he goes forward to help Ennoshita pry away the four human limpets. “It’s been a while, Daichi. How’s Singapore?” 

He asks, dragging Kageyama and Hinata by the collar and only letting go after the two calmed down. Suga thanks the heavens that Ennoshita has a good grip on Tanaka and Noya, because he is rendered useless and heart an erratic mess at Daichi’s warm smile. 

“Singapore is great! Although I’d say home is still the best place to be,” Daichi answers honestly. The honesty makes Suga want to ask a million other questions, like ‘If home is the best place to be why did you go?’ or ‘Did you even miss any of us when you’re there on your own?’, and he definitely doesn’t dare to specify the second question to himself. 

“How long will you be here for?” Suga asks, as Daichi falls into step next to him, both of them getting herded into one of the vans. Kiyoko had took it upon herself to book two vans, splitting the group into smaller teams. Both Suga and Daichi load their luggages into the back of the truck, and Suga does his best to not jump a feet high when Daichi’s arm brushes his briefly, the raven-haired helping to load Suga’s luggage. Suga almost misses Daichi’s reply, and makes up for it by being forlorn. 

“Aw! That’s not long at all!” Daichi laughs heartily at his response, guiding Suga to one of the back seats. They’re fortunate to have Kiyoko and Yachi in their van, meaning that neither one of them have to drive, although Suga thinks wonders if it still counts fortunate if his knees keep knocking into Daichi’s. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sits in front of them, the blonde listening to his music as always, while Yamaguchi chats with Narita over the latest films. 

Suga is, again, very thankful for Ennoshita, as well as Kinoshita, both no doubt having to babysit their rowdy underclassmen. 

“... Suga? You alright?” Suga jerks, turning his head quickly to Daichi as he musters a nervous laugh. 

“Of course! Sorry I spaced out a bit. What were you saying?” 

Daichi shakes his head ruefully. “I was asking about you. This whole time we’ve been talking about me, but not you.” 

_That’s because there’s nothing going on in my life since you left,_ Suga bitterly thinks. On the outside, he’s shrugs, tucking away a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. “Mm, nothing much really. I’m still waiting to see if I can get that internship. Y’know, the one I told you about a while back.” 

A while back, but more like months ago, when Kiyoko somehow managed to get a Skype call going, and Suga beat a hasty retreat minutes after chatting with Daichi, citing his part-time job. He was lucky that he’d been the only one up in Hokkaido, while Kiyoko and Asahi were in Tokyo U together. 

(But it was lonely, there were nights where he missed walking back with the team, eating meat buns that Daichi would treat the team to. The team would get so rowdy until Coach would stormed out of his shop, yelling at them to keep it down. He would stay by Daichi’s side, laughing as Daichi would nag everyone to head home safely. Then they would walk home together with Asahi, the buzzing feeling in his soul when it was just the two of them.

Yet he knows he can never go back to that time.)

“I don’t mean about that.” Daichi sighs, fixing Suga a sharp look that the former vice-captain recognises as the ‘If-you-don’t-tell-me-the-truth-I’ll-be-angry’ look Daichi would give to their underclassmen after a fight broke out. There’s something else in his eyes, something that would give Suga another false hope that he would rather not have. 

“I’m going to take a nap,” Suga quickly says, averting his eyes so he doesn’t have to be at the receiving end of that look. Things have changed between the two, there’s no way Suga can go through this again. 

Now if only his heart can stop betraying him like this. 

“Good night.” Suga adds, closing his eyes and shifts away. With his eyes close, maybe he can imagine that Daichi is concerned about him. 

\--- 

Suga wakes up as the van jerks to a stop, the warmth beside him puzzling yet comforting. Until he feels the warmth shifted, horror dawning on him. He jerks his head up from Daichi’s shoulder, and quickly checks his chin. He sighs in relief when he finds no traces of drool. 

“Morning. You snored quite a bit. Didn’t sleep well last night?” Suga watches Daichi arches an eyebrow in amusement, putting a bookmark onto the page he was reading before he closed the book. 

“You were reading this whole time?” Suga asks back, fishing the inside of his backpack for his water bottle. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to answer with a question?” Daichi playfully retorts, and Suga gets a sense of deja-vu, like this had happened before. He quickly banishes the thought away. 

“You just added a question to my question.” Suga points out. Well, two can play that game. 

They are interrupted by Tsukishima helping himself out of the van, Yamaguchi climbing out after him with a yawn, followed by Narita and Yachi as Kiyoko cranes her neck to face them. “We’re stopping for lunch. Be back here in an hour’s time.” She tells the two, before she gets out of the driver’s seat, leaving Suga and Daichi truly alone in the van. Daichi nudges Suga’s shoulder. 

“Let’s get some food, yeah?” 

Suga nods, his mind deciding to pick the moment to playback the words Daichi had said before Suga chickened out in lieu of a nap that he didn’t need. Climbing out of the van, being hyper aware that it was just him and Daichi, brings back certain realisations that he thought he discarded when Daichi told him that he was leaving to study in Singapore. 

(But he’d supported Daichi, so he himself was to blame for this distance.) 

They’d stopped at a small town, but there’s at least a convenience store in a distance that Suga sees their friends are in, smiles on their faces that makes Suga feeling bittersweet. 

“I missed this.” Suga blinks, stunned and confused at the admission, turning his face to the other and whatever he wanted to ask died on his tongue when he sees the piercing gaze Daichi fixes on him. Suga swallows audibly. Daichi probably sees something, or maybe he hadn’t been as unreadable as he thought he’d been, but Daichi continues: 

“I missed you. Even now. Since when is there distance between us? Was it because of me?” 

Suga purses his lips, eyes sliding away. “... I, I don’t understand-” 

“I love you, Sugawara Koushi.” The confession takes Suga off-guard, grabbing his attention and dispelling all thoughts of fleeing. Not like he’d flee when there’s pain in Daichi’s eyes. “I loved you, since first year of high school, and even now I still love you.” 

Suga’s trembling, fists clenching and unclenching, an avalanche of emotions being stirred up inside of him and it’s too much. 

“You left. _Me._ ” The first of his tears wells up in his eyes, and Suga stubbornly refuses to cry - not until he’s done talking. “Why?” 

Daichi shrugs, chuckling deprecatingly. “I didn’t know you feel the same. Wasn’t sure about… _us_ until there was a distance.” 

“‘ _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_ ’,” Suga murmurs thoughtlessly, humor twinkling in his eyes as his heart swell. “Daichi, I didn’t know you’re a closet romantic.” He sounds almost scandalised, if he wasn’t too busy gazing at Daichi and wondering why it took them 3 years of unnecessary distance to get to this stage.

“The more you know everyday. If you stick around, you’ll probably learn more.” Daichi smiles, small and tender. This time Suga doesn’t have to imagine that Daichi would miraculously feel the same way, when all these while Daichi already did. They were too stupid, too scared to do anything about it. 

“Well,” Suga grins, holding a hand out, “guess I’ll be sticking around more then.”


End file.
